My Immortal Fanfic (rewritten to be coherent)
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: The notoriously bad-written fanfiction has returned... with proper grammar and spelling! (Rated M for the brief smuts and whats)(Written by someone who isn't a Harry Potter fan)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After reading My Immortal, its crudeness inspired me to rewrite it in a much more bearable manner. I haven't changed any of the characters, hence Ebony's Mary-Sue qualities. Hope you enjoy!

P.S: May as well state now that I didn't write any of My Immortal, I don't own any of the ideas or plots (thank god).

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. If you're wondering what I look like.. Well, I have waist-length ebony hair (the color for which I was named), that has violet streaks and red tips. My eyes are ice blue, comparable to limpid tears, and a lot of people compare me to Amy Lee. I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white, since I lack fangs, and naturally, I have very pale skin. I also happen to be a witch, and I attend Hogwarts magic school in England, where I'm in seventh year. I'm 17 years old, and a goth (if you couldn't tell already).

I wear mostly black clothing, and love to shop at Hot Topic (I get all of my clothes there, actually). For example, today I was wearing a black corset, with matching lace on it, a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. My gothic appearance extends to my makeup as well. I usually wear white foundation, black lipstick, eyeliner, and red eyeshadow.

I was walking outside Hogwarts today. It was raining, with snow mixed in, which made the sun disappear. That made me happy. A lot of the preps were staring at me, so I flipped up my middle finger at them to salute them as I walked by. I can't stand them.

"Hey Ebony!" A voice called. I looked up, and it was Draco Malfoy!

"What's up, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He said shyly. He went to continue the conversation, but I heard my friends calling me. Smiling apologetically, I turned and headed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. I opened the door to my coffin, and drank some blood from the bottle sitting on my bedside table as I glanced out the window- it was snowing and raining again. My coffin was black on the outside, and lined with hot pink velvet with a black lace trim.

I got out of my coffin, and took off my large MCR t-shirt, which I used for pajamas. I then put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and fishnets. I put in four pairs of earrings (I had 4 piercings, in my ears, and I wanted more), and put my hair up in a messy bun.

My friend, Willow, woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her waist-length raven hair, which had pink streaks in it, and looked at me with her forest-green eyes. She put on a Marilyn Manson tee, a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We then put on our usual makeup.

"Oh my fucking god, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" I murmured, blushing.

"Do you like him?" She asked as we exited the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No, I fucking don't!" I shouted, blushing harder.

"You so do." She smirked. As she said this Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." I replied, flirtily.

"Guess what?" He grinned.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmade." He stated, smiling mischievously.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I absolutely adored Good Charlotte. They were my favorite band, aside from My Chemical Romance.

"Well... you want to go with me?" He asked. I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots, which were high-heeled. Underneath, I wore red fishnets, which matched the ones on my arms. I also wore a black minidress, with corset lacing on the front and back. I straightened my hair, and somehow made it look spiky (A/N: Layers? Maybe? Don't ask me to explain how she did that with long-ass hair).

I suddenly felt a bit depressed, so I simply slit one of my wrists and read a depressing novel as well as listened to GC while I waited for the bleeding to stop. I then painted my nails black, and put on some very heavy black eyeliner. I skipped putting on my foundation, since I was already pale enough, and went straight to my black lipstick. After drinking some human blood, I was ready for the concert.

When I stepped outside, Draco was waiting in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan tee (they'd be opening for GC), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish, and some light eyeliner.

"Hey Draco." I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." He greeted. We walked back to his black Mercedes-Benz car, and I noticed the license plate said "666". We then flew to the concert. On the way, we listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson, smoked cigarettes, and did some drugs that would take effect hopefully when we arrived to the concert. When we got there, we parked and hopped out of the car, moving to the mosh pit and jumping up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte play.

Joel was singing, and I couldn't help but express my admiration.

"Joel is so fucking hot." I enthused to Draco as I pointed at him. Draco suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we continued to mosh to the music. Then I caught on. "Hey, it's okay, I don't like him more than you!" I ensured.

"Really?" He asked sensitively, putting an arm around me protectively.

"Really." I confirmed. "Besides, I don't even know Joel, and he's dating Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I spat, disgusted by the thought of her face.

The night went on very well, and I had a good time, as did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We bought GC concert tees, too. At the end of the night, Draco and I practically crawled back into his car, but he didn't drive back to Hogwarts. Instead, he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!


End file.
